The Dragon's Curse
by TraptyetfreE
Summary: A curse carried by blood has taken hold of none other than Draco Malfoy, a curse that will change him foreverfor good, or for evil. DMHG. T for language.


This fanfic idea kind of came on a whim, actually from an alcoholic drink at Max & Erma's called Dragon something or other, so I'm not quite sure which direction it's going in yet. Read it if you like, review it if you like (or if you don't).

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything, although it'd be nice if I did. Kudos to JK for such a wonderful series.

* * *

Silent as a shadow, the creature soared. The feeble rays of moonlight glinted off its iridescent scales, spitting pale blue sparkles into the humid air. The slit of a silver eye scrutinized the forest below, catching all movement, however subtle. The dragon snorted in irritation. Nothing out of order. Again. How absolutely boring.

_Forbidden Forest, my ass, _it thought, _the only forbidden thing in this bloody forest is me._ It snorted again, a puff of red smoke flaring from its nostrils, only this time it was in ironic amusement. _Typical. I'm the odd one out all over again. Just because of who I am. _It decided to land in a clearing, putting out its front feet to take on the blow of impact. The moment it was fully situated on the ground, it began tearing at everything in reach. _I'll show them_ the creature thought, snapping its foot-long canines at a passing squirrel. It gave a terrified 'meep!' and scampered off through the trees. _I'll show them a reputation can't tie me down. That a certain name is not tied to a certain future. I'll show them, dammit. That'll wipe those bloody smirks off their goddamned faces. _

A white-hot rage of injustice crept over the dragon's hard visage, spreading an unhealthy tinge of red into the metallic eyes. A madness came over it, a tingling warmth that spread from talon to tail, a well-known feeling to this particular specimen. Dragonrage engulfed it in a wave of fire.

Entire trees gave way to fury-driven claws. More than a few tiny mammals met their unfortunate ends on the tips of the dragon's teeth, shishkabob-fashion. A barbed tail lashed in the secondhand sunlight, lying an onlooking snidget low. The beast charged on through dense trees, leaving behind a wreck of branches, dirt and carcasses.

Hours later the sun rose, dying the horizon a deep blood red. The dragon wearily opened a slitted eye, groaning as it looked at the destruction around it. _Two more years of this and there will be no forest left._ It ruffled its wings, wrinkling its nose as best it could at the bleeding gashes across the golden membrane. _Two more years of this and there will be no _me_ left. _It cast one silver orb across old battle scars of long ago, some self-inflicted, others by…

No. It would not do to remember such things. With a grumbled sigh it closed both slitted eyes, folding the wings into its now-golden body. Prickles invaded the whole of its being. A blinding flash lit the clearing the dragon stood in, fading as quickly as it had come, and leaving a shivering figure where the beast had been mere seconds before. It hugged a cloak around its pale features, sliding silently from the forest.

* * *

A posse of owls flew above the magestic castle of Hogwarts, vying to be the first ones through the rafters and into the Great Hall. Once through they shot down towards their prey in a tornado of downy feathers. Letters fell like flattened hail onto the heads of those below. Pig hooted happily as it sighted a mop of red hair among the sea of black robes, changing its direction. It divebombed its target, spitting a letter down into the eggs, where it lie untouched by all three surrounding it.

Pig had found the Golden Trio, sitting in its usual place at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron sat facing Harry, who was deep in conversation with Dean about one of the finer points of Quidditch. Ron was talking to Parvati, who sat on his left side, his face turning a shade of red that could easily have competed with the Hogwarts Express. Hermione sat there, hearing snitches of stuttered conversation, pushing her pancakes around her plate and staring at her milk glass as though seriously considering drowning herself in it.

Ginny realized this with a snort, sending a mouthful of barely chewed pancake into the butter. She got herself a glare in return, and caught the telepathically sent message to keep her mouth shut. Ginny shoved her fist into her mouth to avoid the furious giggles from escaping. Hermione lowered her head further to hide the slight pink tinge that was making its way across her cheekbones. It was a commonly known fact around the Gryffindor House, and the entire school for that matter, that Hermione was deeply infatuated with the one and only Ron Weasley--commonly known, of course, to all but Ron himself.

Hermione got up with a huff as soon as she was done with breakfast, clutching her schedule and a letter from her mother in her hand. She gave a haughty look back towards Ron and an unidentified expression crossed her face, unseen by all except for the one with cold, gray eyes.

* * *

Not quite sure when I'll update again, or even if I will, depends on how much you guys like it ;).


End file.
